twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Sirocco of Paloma
Known Information Sirocco ''(pronounced SHEE-row-coe) ''was born to parents of the Dacian House Paloma: his father Lord Meltemi of Paloma, and his mother Lady Calima of Paloma. An only child, he quite enjoyed his studies, and he had particular interest in oratory, history, discussion, and debate. He took his “noblesse oblige” seriously, and after completing his schooling became a lawyer. Sirocco earned a reputation as a renowned attorney and negotiator. He also earned himself a reputation as a master of whisperers, always able to stay one step ahead of the opposition thanks to his intelligence gathering network, connections, and tenacious research. He parlayed these abilities into a promising young career in politics. He could often be found with the common folk, often in gambling halls or at stage performances, taking part in storytelling and card games. His skill as a litigator combined with his wit, charm, and personability made him a popular figure in Dace both politically and socially. In his early 30s, Sirocco married another noble, though facts about his spouse are part of what he lost as a part of his memory fracturing upon returning. The couple was being groomed to be future leaders of Dace. Death Sadly, one night on their honeymoon Sirocco, his partner, and several staff died when the villa they were staying in suffered a structural collapse, killing those unfortunate enough to be inside. His death was ruled an accident by authorities, but few believe the official story. It is unclear whether anything nefarious was ever uncovered. Allies Lord Sirocco is the first cousin of Lord Archduke Sycharial. A contemporary in life of the Lord Governor of Frey and Archduke of Solace, Sirocco and Sycharial were lifelong friends. Sirocco was more studious than his carefree cousin, but they shared a love of arts, of language, and of gregariousness. Sycharial served as Sirocco’s best man when he wed. Sirocco’s sudden demise occurred while Sycharial was on one of his many voyages to Eirie, and when Sycharial returned home to the news he was heartbroken. Furthermore, the event was worrisome to all of the surviving Palomas, who never bought the official story of the accidental structural collapse. After becoming a Returned in the 7th month of the 10th year, Sirocco and Sycharial quickly reconnected. Despite the long gap of time between seeing each other, Sirocco was an easy ally and natural fit in Sycharial's cadre. He also connected with his fellow Paloma family, Sir Bellico Paloma and King Shakes. Sirocco quickly allied himself with the Dacian political figures in Port Frey, including Lady Governor Katerina del Luca de Raguel, Lord Lieutenant Governor Bassanio Roccio, and Ambassador Rupidrandali Gonzagalino. Sirocco, a practiced attorney, bonded quickly with fellow noble lawyers. Two of the first were fellow Dacian Orlen Montaige, and the Decimal Hieronymus Galrath. One of Sirocco's most stalwart supporters and allies is Orenzio Capaldi, the Dacian tailor and duelist. The first magical item Sirocco ever had made was from Orenzio. The flagbearers, literally and figuratively, "Agreeable" Henri and Castete Malutas along with Lord Sirocco led a clandestine mission that enabled Unity forces to counteract Nadine troop movements and saved probably thousands of casualties. Enemies Though none are known, it is possible that the collapse that led to the deaths of Sirocco and his spouse was orchestrated. The event was worrisome to all of the surviving Palomas, who never bought the official story of the accidental structural collapse. During his first gathering, Sirocco was mugged and nearly misted when beset upon by four to six ruffians, who stole his hat and took an ear but did not rob him. It was later found to be as a result of a bounty asking for the ears of certain members of the higher classes, of which Sirocco was not one but a case of mistaken identity notwithstanding it did end with the dacian nearly losing one of his lives. A few Returned have suggested that robbing Lord Sirocco would likely be a profitable idea. It's likely that these are in jest. A few of the gangs and less scrupulous groups around Port Frey are aware of Sirocco. None have made a specific move. Rumors * Is going to give Rupidrandali a run for his money as the latest merchant in town. * Took his first steps into legal practice after drunkenly accusing a Dacian distillery of watering down its booze, demanding "show me the proof!" * Sirocco is V. * Rumor has it, Sirocco is part of a newly forming bar association in Port Frey. * Seems to have a peculiar reaction to the Dreaming... * Was nearly installed as the head of the 6th most powerful gang in Port Frey. * Rumor has it Lord Siroccio de Paloma is working on a constructing the most exquisite ballista in Port Frey because with a bow he's secretly the Ace of Dace. * Rumor has it, Sirocco actually finds the fae-blooded delightful to be around. * Rumor has it, Sirocco can gamble you out of house and home. * Rumor has it, Sirocco held all the cards (All 54) but sold out. * Rumor has it, some Sorrowful are sorrowful they didn't get a chance to meet Sirocco. First Impressions * "Now this one..... this one is truly useful." Quotes "No contract I write up can circumvent the laws of murder." "Excuse me, I'm not a profiteer. I'm here to turn a profit. Know the difference." "Purse first." Category:Status Category:Death Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Rumors Category:Player character